


上一演员paro大纲

by tomo_koi



Category: Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24033604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomo_koi/pseuds/tomo_koi
Summary: 由 @永烨 的一句“明星条睡粉文让我乐呵乐呵”而引发的午休一小时口嗨大纲。这玩意写出来会变成一百来集晨间剧吧，绝对不会写了。年龄操作 条21岁 方20岁含有mob要素注意避雷
Relationships: Accelerator/Kamijou Touma
Kudos: 4





	上一演员paro大纲

【起】

十八线艺能人、主要混舞台剧、偶尔能在网剧跑跑龙套的上条当麻，从去年开始有了个经常给他写信送礼物的狂热粉丝。这个粉丝不像其他舞台俳优粉，从没有在排练和舞台剧公演时出入待过，但每逢公演必送礼物和信。由于礼物越来越贵重，甚至出现了钻石戒指，上条委托事务所退还给粉丝。但是礼物都是在公演时放在礼物箱里，上面也没有留下地址和其他联系方式，连名字都没有，事务所只能采用在下一次公演时派人蹲守在礼物箱前守株待兔的方式，才捉到了送礼现行犯，将其带到了乐屋。  
上条向送礼人表示感谢，将过往收到的一大箱礼物搬出来，请送礼人带走。送礼人表示她只是代劳一回，真正购买和送出礼物以及写FAN LETTER的另有其人。在上条的央求下她同意将此事转告给粉丝本人，因为上条觉得自己不红只是拿演员作为职业的普通人，就将自己的联系方式也交给了她。（客串：结标淡希）

【承】  
此后上条没有接到粉丝联络，礼物依然源源不绝，只是不再出现贵重物品，而是以平价却实用的服装鞋帽柴米油盐为主，搞得上条都不需要去超市了。  
又过了半年上条以为找到粉丝无望，也习惯了各种实用礼物的时候，突然接到了一通电话，打电话的人听声音辨不出男女，自称就是给他送礼物的粉丝，约他见面谈谈。

在约定地点上条见到了追了他一年的粉丝，不但声音辨不出男女，本人的体型和样貌也辨不出男女。上条感觉比起自己粉丝更适合做艺人，虽然白发红眼的体貌特征过于特殊，但是那张漂亮的厌世脸有一种难以言喻的魅力，不明白他为什么会成为自己的粉丝。粉丝表示贵重的礼物接受退还，其他的就算了。不过接受退还有一个条件，就是让上条去参加一部剧的试镜。上条糊里糊涂同意了，回来跟事务所一说，事务所大惊，那可是某电视台开台多少周年的超大制作剧集，无论是剧本导演还是演员阵容，都是业界最强。本来事务所根本不可能有资格接到试镜机会，不知道粉丝是从哪里得到的试镜邀请函。

然后上条去试镜了，通过了，本色出演了男二，就火了。

男一是垣根帝督。目前全日本最当红的男演员。

一炮而红的上条为了感谢粉丝约他吃饭，请他看舞台剧，一来二去变得经常往来。粉丝自称一方通行，不肯告诉上条自己的真名，仿佛是个富二代，不见他去上班，整天窝在高级公寓里。除了出门看舞台剧就是睡觉，购物全靠亚马逊，吃的不是外卖就是速冻食品，上条发觉后有空就去他家帮他做做饭。上条在演过那部剧集之后获得了很多地上波电视剧的试镜邀请，由于一方通行的公寓距离上条新一部剧的片场近，上条拍戏收工晚了就去一方通行那借宿，第二天早晨从他家去片场。

有一天上条被文春炮了，说他睡粉。【终于点题

【转】

周刊及其他媒体继续深入挖掘上条和神秘粉丝的关系。比如之前条ins发的自己做的饭的照片，桌布不是他家的应该是在粉丝家之类的小事情；还从上条事务所的辞职工作人员那里打听到粉丝以前追上条一年送了好多贵重礼物，就写若手俳优被小富婆包养云云。这么小打小闹了一阵子。没有危机公关经验的弱小事务所保持了沉默。由于上条并不是偶像艺人，而是走演技派路线，这个插曲随着时间流逝渐渐平息。

这时有人向媒体爆料说，粉丝并不是普通富婆，而是数年前获得过学院奖新人奖和主演奖后，突然销声匿迹的天才童星。

看到这个消息上条比任何人都要震惊，一直以本格演员为目标努力的他，当然看过那几部获奖影片，揣摩过与自己同龄的天才童星的演技。现在的一方通行，跟那几部影片里的童星，五官略有相似，但是气质完全不同，特别是他的白发红眼，和不大利索的腿脚，都让条完全没有办法把他跟那个童星联系起来。

之后爆料人不断的围绕一方通行进行爆料，把当年未成年的一方通行被业界大佬性侵的事情也爆了出来，引发其他人的连锁爆料，掀起了轩然大波（me too事件？？？

众多媒体整天蹲守公寓楼下想要采访一方通行，上条想办法避开耳目将他接出，开启了公路片模式。在旅途中，两人第一次开诚布公地好好聊过，一方通行解开了心结，与上条一起返回日本召开记者会。

一方通行本来就是白发红眼，在孤儿院的文艺演出中被发掘，当年演戏时染了头发戴了隐形眼镜。

正太方在剧组的庆功宴上被带走mob并监禁了数日，最后自己跳窗逃出摔坏了腿。从此对演戏产生了心理阴影就引退了。

负责这个案子的黄泉川警部补由于没有能够为他声张正义十分自责，结案之后领养了他，吃穿用度都是黄泉川出资。一方通行始终闭门不出，也不去医院复建，也不去上学。黄泉川忙于工作无暇照顾他，只能随他刷卡。偶然带他去看舞台剧，他对舞台剧这种表现形式和上条的表演产生了极大的兴趣。每逢有上条出演的舞台剧公演都会去看，就有了最开始令上条困扰的行为。

【结】

在记者会上，一方通行自己说出了案件的实情。在舆论和升职为警视正的黄泉川的助力下，开启了重审流程，当年找替死鬼脱罪的真凶最终被绳之于法并身败名裂。

记者会最后有记者问上条和一方通行是什么关系。

两人一同回答：我是他的粉丝。

一方通行养好了身体，与上条的弱小事务所签约复出。拍的第一部剧，主演是垣根帝督，男二是一方通行，男三是上条当麻，实现了共演，大团圆结局。

这部剧集播出之后，本来是全日本第一红的垣根帝督，变成了第三。

【里】

垣根帝督也是童星出身，曾与一方通行共演，当时也参加了那场庆功宴，知道一方通行的遭遇。他努力在业界奋斗，希望有朝一日能够将那些道貌岸然的大人们一锅端了。

一方通行让上条去试镜的那部大制作，本是垣根私心安排一方通行来演男二，但是一方通行不肯演，将试镜机会给了上条。

在文春炮引发的骚动快要平息时爆料的幕后主使也是垣根，虽然手法不大得当，最终得到了想要的结果。只是虽然实现了跟一方通行再次共演的夙愿，却也变相撮合了上一。


End file.
